Spin Again
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: When she walked away, his world stopped spinning. Without her, none of it made sense. SO Lucas Scott was going home. To become a man worthy of her heart. A man Brooke Davis could learn to love again. But sometimes change is easier said than done. BRUCAS
1. Sea of Flashes

_I'm starting a new story, I wrote it ages ago but never uploaded until now._

_Hate me all you want, at least I'm writing again ;)._

_So shoot me a Review plEase and meanwhile I'm going to UpDate other stories._

_THANKS!_

* * *

><p><strong>SPIN AGAIN<strong>_  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

**Sea of Flashes  
><strong>

Hazel iris's, chocolate locks swallowed him whole as the brooder watched his girlfriend walk towards him. Her scent, his air to breath. Her touch, his main desire. Her voice, his only weakness. Her taste, his addiction. Her smile, his drug. Her laugh, his everything.

His soul, the epitome of evil. A tyrant, a monster, the worst man who ever lived. But not around her.

Never around her.

She was the personification of good and right and just. Feisty and petite yet great in a way only he really understood. An angel, with no disguise. His Angel. For maybe the one man who really needs an angel is the devil. He didn't know.

All he knew was she owned his soul, every part of his dark heart, his twisted mind and everything in between.

"Broody, whatcha doing?" A soft purr making him yearn to fall to his knees and pray for forgiveness, for every wrong doing he had done that day, and everyday leading up. Restraint. He needed it. For if she knew what so many others knew about him she would surely leave. Walk away. Take the light from his life. She loved only the man he was around her. No one so perfect could ever love the man he truly was.

"Just going over some papers, is it five already?" Plans to put a hundred thousand minimum wage workers out on the street. Steal their jobs for profit. Who cares? Not him. But she would. He knew she would.

"Yep, you promised you wouldn't work late." Her desperate whine making him laugh in amusement, he was powerless in his attempts to ever say no to her.

"I'm not. See" masculine hands reached for coat as the brooder abandoned his project "lets go." Smile spreading to reveal two large dimples, the ex basketball player felt weak at the knees, even after two years her smile still effected him so powerfully.

"Yay, what are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner at Koi?" It was her favourite, wanting to spoil her everynight of the week, he knew a surprise trip past tiffany's would be on the agenda later, not that the brunette didn't already own most of the store.

"Only if we get a private room." One flawless brow raised as the young fashionistta showed him her own devilish side. A booming laugh from masculine throat.

"Your wish is my command Pretty Girl" Small hand reached to grab bigger one as the two linked, ready to face the cool night air together. Silence enveloped the couple as they strolled hand in hand down the darkening streets of New York City, enjoying the company and embrace of one another.

"Lucas?" A rasp broke the blonde from his thoughts of the night ahead as his eyes trailed down to meet hers.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Flaxen tresses fell against covered bicep as young lover nuzzled into the sanctuary of her boyfriend. Lucas dared not question her sudden affection.

"I love you too Brooke, more than you know." A hum of satisfaction was all that was needed for the brooder to be reassured. Masculine arm swung out to envelope his tiny soul mate, protecting her from the world. Thoughts swirled in his heads of all the things that could go wrong, with them, with her, with anything. An overbearing almost possessive need to protect her from the world had been ingrained in him since day one. One call would be all it would ever take for him to be by her side, no matter what the situation or consequences.

"I'm supposed to hate you aren't I?" A question from the deep. Unexpected. Blue irises flashed in shock.

"Hate me?" Dry mouth, anxiety, the sudden need to sit down. All things the multi-million dollar CEO was not used to experiencing.

"What you do Lucas, it's not... Good." _Good _there was that word again, good _'I'm NOT fucking good RUN!' _was all he wanted to shout yet his selfishness of needing her forced him to keep his lips sealed.

"I tried to keep you sheltered from it."

"That only worked for so long." Was she angry? Was she hurt? She was impossible to read even now, after so long. Moments ago the two had been joking about dinner, what had changed?

"Do-Do you hate me?" Chocked, strained words, barely recognisable as his own.

"No." Relief. A breath of fresh air sucked into his lungs. "but I don't like what you do."

"Me either." _Lies. _

"Don't lie to me Lucas." She could see right through him, he shook his head silently hating himself for even trying it.

"I don't hate it, what I do. I like it but I hate that it could ever hurt you. I hate that you see my name in the paper and the look in your eye when you do. I can see it. You hate me a little bit more everytime you read something on me or my evil corporation but that's not even the start of it Brooke. It's not just the corporation or the job I do, I'm evil." Golden locks falling as head fell onto chest, he dared not look up as he walked. A confession that would surely change the way she would look at him forever

"Your not evil." A breathy whisper formed new hope, raising head to meet innocent eyes, soft lips were captured momentarily before the young Scott pulled away.

"I am, your good. I'm not."

"Yes you are." Stubborn determination, the brunette refused to let him wallow. "Your good, I know you are because I love you."

"Your love is the only good thing I have, loving you is the only good thing I do. But it's not good, it's selfish. You deserve better." Insecurity. Brooke Davis was the only girl who had ever made the ex-highschool jock feel as if he was unworthy.

"I want you." An explanation. So simple. She wanted to be with him, not anyone else.

"I need you." It was the only truthful reply, she was his air to breath, the light in his life. Without her the world would surely stop spinning. His heart would surely stop beating. To imagine a time in his life where she wasn't in it was unbearable.

"I don't like what you do." She repeated, running a petite hand through her chocolate locks.

"I know you don't. I wish it didn't hurt you so much." The truth, he wished he could give it all up. For her. Give up this company which drew so much bad press. He loved his job but he would do it in a heartbeat. For her. But then how could he afford to spoil her like she deserved? How could he afford to take her to these places she loved so much? He couldn't give that up, seeing her smile the way she did when he surprised her with a trip or a new gift. He knew she wasn't with him for the money but that didn't mean he couldn't spoil her. And then there was his father. The man that would surely destroy him, and her, if he ever dare let down the company. He couldn't risk it. The papers may hurt her but it was nothing compared to what his 'father' could do. It scared him.

"It's worth it, for you." It wasn't until that moment he noticed they had stopped walking. Hazel met blue before petite arms wrapped around him, his lover buried her head in his chest as he reciprocated the embrace. It was moments later he felt the tears hit his shirt.

* * *

><p>"I won't do it." Demanding masculinity filled the room as the blonde CEO faced his father. "I won't do it. Not to her." Thoughts raced through his mind of how he could stop this, nothing came to mind.<p>

"Please, if she cares for you Lucas. She _will _understand." Dan Scott cared little for the feelings his son had for that girl, to him, she was nothing more than a nuisance.

"Believe me, she won't."

"Then maybe she isn't right for you Lucas. Maybe it's time to leave her behind."

"DON't!" Pure aggression was enough to make the older Scott step back. "Don't you dare EVER suggest it." A different tactic was obviously needed, the brunette changed his tune.

"All I'm saying, _son, _is that she may be better off." Blue eyes softened as father spoke words Lucas had been dreading all along. "Is this the life you want for her? You were raised for this Lucas. This company can take over the world. But it won't be pretty. If she stays with you she will be hated, feared as you are. Let her go." Head hung as a defeated sigh escaped Brooders lips.

"Not like this." He whispered, almost to himself. "I won't do it. I won't lose her."

"A CEO of such a corporation, especially such a young CEO, MUST be shown to the media in a certain light. A girlfriend is only hindering us. The plan will go ahead, if she leaves or stays, that is her prerogative but it is happening whether you like it or not."

"I won't."

"You will _Lucas, _but in the end you can take solace, you did it _for, _her."

* * *

><p>He lost her in a sea of flashes. He lost her for his stupidity. For his selfishness. For his father. For his company. He didn't stand a chance.<p>

As Brunette and Blonde step forth from their dining spot, camera's surrounded them. Flash after flash reined mercilessly down on the two as Lucas stepped in front of his lover, to protect her. Some false hope that he may be able to prevent the events about to unfold.

"What the fuck?" Brooke exclaimed, dizzy from the lights that blinded her from the night. Sure, sometimes the couple were stalked by a few paparazzi but this was a whole new level. Somewhere from the crowd a voice echoed, followed by a million others.

"Brooke! Brooke, why do you stay with him even after the scandal?"

"Miss Davis, has this always been an open relationship?"

"Lucas! LUCAS! Did you intend for Brooke to see the pictures?"

"Miss Davis! How did you first find out?"

"Where did he tell out he was that night?"

"How long has his been going on?"

Confusion hit her in waves, frantic blinking as they tried to escape the horde. The only thing she was sure of, his hand clasped around hers. Magazine jutted out in front of her from the crowd, impossible to ignore by the giant headline. Manicured hand snatching it away as she stopped dead, camera's suddenly forgotten.

_**MILLIONAIRE CEO LUCAS SCOTT, BACK TO HIS PLAYBOY WAYS!**_

Accompanied by a picture of what was visibly her boyfriend up-close and personal with a woman. A woman who was most defiantly not her  
>"Brooke." His voice broke through the ruckus yet she was too busy locating the right page to notice.<p>

_It was bound to happen, although not entirely expected. After what was a seemingly happy and undoubtedly long relationship with girlfriend of two years, designer Brooke Davis, it seems Lucas Scott, CEO of Scott Corp has returned to his playboy ways. Onlookers caught more than a glimpse of the 24 year old on Saturday as he partied at celebrity hot spot Amazura. Yet the GQ man of the year was not alone, he was accompanied by many a Victoria Secret model, all of which were more than happy to shower him with the affection he was looking for. One eye witness even reports him leaving with one of the girls. What does this mean for Brucas? We are yet to know. The couple met three years ago-_

Attempt to stop the oncoming shaking was impossible, rumours such as this had followed them for years yet photo evidence was hard to ignore.

"Brooke." Lovers eyes met.

"Tell me it isn't true." A raspy plea.

"Brooke, I didn't mean- It wasn't-"

"You cheated on me?" Unimaginable hurt radiated from irises, the Brooder would do anything to take it away.

"Pretty Girl I lov-"

"You did didn't you?"

"Yes" An admitting whisper, barely audible.

"Al-All this time I knew, I knew what you did, I knew how ruthlessly you ran that company. I always thought it was just your father calling the shots but I guess I was wrong-" Bitterness, defiance, anger, sadness, all evident within the petite fashionistta. "You are evil Lucas Scott. Do you get your kicks making girls fall in love with you just so you can tear them down?"

"No. Brooke, please, listen-"

"Fuck you Lucas. Stay the hell away from me and out of my life. I never want to see you again." And just like that she was gone. And just like that he couldn't breath. And just like that his world ended. And the darkness came, even though lights surrounded him. She ran from the mob that followed. Far from him.

He lost her in a sea of flashes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
